Centre of the Web
by Gmod1999
Summary: We all know how the story goes by now. Creepy old guy with a tentacle fetish steals your body and kills you in his, but you come back a year later to find everyone you know hates you again, fantastic. But what happened to the part that died? Did it go to heaven? Did it go to hell? Or maybe it went to have it's very own adventure in Another Reality!


**_Greetings, Ladies and Gentleman, True believers of all Ages, Genders and Fandoms. I_** ** _'m your host and Author of this story (Just the Plot, not the Characters or the Source Material, that belongs to Marvel Comics)Gmod99. This will be the first story I've posted so far, so any criticisms or advice are welcome (As are follows and reviews)._**

 ** _The first few chapters will end in References explaining who's who in the Marvel Universe for new readers or those who don't follow the comics. This Story will be rated M for violence and some sexual reference, and there may or may not be lemons in later chapters._**

 ** _To be honest I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story so don't get to attached as this may end up unfinished. If it does I will post a chapter leaving it or any other stories up for Adoption. But enough of That! I invite you to enjoy(or just tolerate) the following story and, as a certain time travelling Alien genius/idiot once said "Allonz y!"_**

 ** _Centre of the Web_**

 ** _Or_**

 ** _Peter Parker and His Amazing Friends(Of the Female Persuasion)_**

Prologue

Over his many years of web swinging Peter Parker had gotten into some pretty messed up situations.

He had been cloned, to his knowledge, no less than 6 times in a monumental cluster#^%) identity crisis that still hurt his head trying to think about.

He had been trapped in an illusion world where he married and had a child with his now dead former lover Gwen Stacy* by Wanda* on one of her 'change the fabric of space and time in a hissy-fit' moments, (Which probably wasn't a fair description but still, low blow).

He travelled to an alternate reality where he had died and was replaced by a thirteen year old and yet another clone(Female this time, HaHa take that Logan*).

He himself had died (Twice!) and was reborn from the remains of a giant spider (Also Twice, and Ew.)

And he had been a host to a plethora of alien parasites, cosmic powers of the universe, and several telepaths who didn't know the meaning of the word _boundary's_ before trying to _'_ _clean his clock_ _'_ as it were.

But still, being trapped in the body of a cancer riddled Otto Octavius* (Doctor Octopus on workdays) while said maniac was standing over you in your own body spewing a literal thesaurus was pretty high on his What The %$~#! scale. As his vision darkened and he could no longer hear (His?Octs?) voice a strange sort of calm washed over him. Without prompt memories of the last ten years flashed through his mind, ten years of fighting villains, of meeting heroes, and, most importantly, of the friends and family he had made and lost along the way. _Aww hell, Carol_ _'s_ _gonna kill me for this one._ Not that she actually would, maybe. Carol* was one of his best hero buddies and was pretty damn loyal, but even she, as pretty much every hero he knew, had tried to kick his ass from time to time. _Eh, Doc_ _'s problem now_

 _Maybe its a right of passage, go one round trying to squish Spidey before trying out for the Avengers or X-Men or whatever._ Johnny* would get a laugh out of that, and Wade* would probably find a way to make money out of it, hell as long he got a cut he wouldn't mind, happened often enough already and he could use the cash. _Beat the Spidey Pinatta kids!_. Though he couldn't help but wonder when the eventual penny would drop. _The Avengers had already tested Doc and found NADA, so it would probably be either Aunt May* or the FF*, Wolvie if he has the time. But again, not my problem any more._

And it wasn't. He died in Doc's body, so there was no Deus ex Machina spider powers to save him. Three strikes and your out Parker. He had tried his best, almost took doc with him but the whole _be a better Spider-Man_ thing would have to be enough to curb his more destructive tendencies until the others figured out what happened. Which could take awhile. Doc had all his memories and, loathe as he was to admit it, was smart enough to use them. He was the only person he knew who was smart enough to find a way to stop global warming (Besides Reed*, and Tony*, maybe) and just douche enough to try to kill the world using it. He'd probably get a big head and try to become president or make his own twisted Avengers Bootleg. _Wait, no that's Normie* I'm thinking of, oh wonder how_ ** _that_** _meeting would go._

But enough about his former villains clobbering each other, what about the others, the people he'd actually miss. Aunt May came first, the elderly woman had basically raised him, her and Ben, and he would always be grateful for what she had done for him, even if she was a bit more willing to listen to Jonah*'s rants against Spider-man than others (She didn't know he and Spidey were one and the same Unfortunately). Mary-Jane* came second, the wonderful, fiery, beautiful inside and out **_god dammit why didn't I marry you?_** Mary _Hyphen_ Jane Watson. He hadn't talked to her since the whole Spider-Queen episode where half the population of New York were transformed into weird spider hybrids, including MJ. _I wonder if this is what Julia* meant._ The second Madame Web had warned him that something terrible would happen soon, if he kept his powers. After the whole ordeal he had been given the opportunity to get rid of his powers permanently, but him being, well **_Him_** decided to stick with them. _And now Doc has the run around in our body, cant get much worse than that right?_ He hoped not, cause if so there would be no Spider-man around to stop it, not a proper one anyway. _A_ _nd once again, nothing to do with us any more. We Dead. Live wit-Err Accept It. There is NOTHING we can do._

 _"_ Not necessarily."

Light suddenly returned to the world, and his vision, once weakened by both Doc's almost corpse and just being dead, became strong again.

He was in what looked like the Pent house Suite of the Hilton Hotel, the kind of place he would never be able to afford even working at Horizon Labs. And facing him, wearing an Italian suit that he just **_knew_** cost more than he made in a year, was Ezekiel Simms*.

"Hello Peter, Lets have a talk Shall we?

 _Oh God Dammit_

 ** _References_**

 _*Gwen Stacy: Peter Parkers first love, who cheated on him with, and was then killed by, the Green Goblin._

 _*Wanda Maximoff: Also known as the Scarlet Witch, Wanda is the mutant daughter of Magneto, with the ability to change and shape reality with just her words. She once de-powered over 90% of the mutant population due to a psychotic break._

 _* James 'Logan' Howlett: Also known as Wolverine, Logan is a Canadian born mutant and long time member of the X-Men with the ability heal from grievous wounds and sprout metal claws from his hands. He is several centuries old and has a female clone named Laura Kinney. He, Spidey and Ms. Marvel are good friends._

 _*Otto Octavius: Also known as Doctor Octopus, a highly intelligent villain with four metallic tentacles, with a great hatred of Spider-Man. In the comics he switched his mind with Peter Parker and impersonated him for a year as the Superior Spider-Man._

 _*Future Foundation: A sub-section of the Fantastic Four created by Reed Richards, it includes heroes like She-Hulk and Spider-Man._

 _*Johnny Storm: Also known as the Human Torch, Johnny was hit by cosmic radiation giving him the ability to generate and control flames up to 1,000,000 Fahrenheit. He is a member of the Fantastic Four and is close friends with Spidey._

 _*Carol Danvers: Also known as , Carol was given powers by the Kree alien Captain Mar-Vel, which includes Flight, Super Strength, Energy Absorption and Projection, and even a Danger sense which rivals Peters Spider Sense. She is one of the Avengers heavy hitters and is good friends with Spidey and Wolverine_

 _*Wade Wilson: Also known as Deadpool, Wade was a former soldier turned mutant assassin with regenerative abilities rivalling Wolverines, He is also Batsh &% crazy and has the ability to break through the Fourth Wall. He and Spider-Man have worked together on several occasions._

 _*Aunt May: Peters aunt, she and her husband Ben Parker raised Peter when his parents died, he was 6 at the time. She believes Spider-Man to be a menace and has no idea he's actually her Nephew._

 _*Reed Richards: Also known as , Reed was hit by cosmic radiation giving him the ability to stretch and shape his body like a piece of elastic. He is the leader of the Fantastic Four and creator of the Future Foundation, he is also regarded as one of the smartest men alive and is married to the Invisible Woman._

 _*Tony Stark: Also known as Iron-Man, Tony created a suit of Armour that allows him to fight side by side with the worlds greatest heroes. He was once a mentor to Peter before the events of Civil War where he endangered Peters family._

 _*Norman Osborn: Also known as the Green Goblin, Norman is a psychopath set on destroying Peters life. He is responsible for the death of Gwen Stacy, Ben Reilly(The Scarlett Spider) and Peter and Mary-Jane's unborn daughter Mayday._

 _* Jameson Jr: The Chief and Editor of the Daily Bugle, Jonah has used his paper to fight against Injustice and Racism, and is one of the few non-mutants to defend the X-Men publicly. He blames Spider-Man for the death of his wife and has run several smear campaigns against him._

 _*Mary-Jane Watson: A model/actress and the love of Peters life, she and Peter were once married until the ruler of hell Mephisto offered to save Aunt May from a bullet wound in return for all of their memories of the marriage._

 _*Ezekiel Simms: Ezekiel Simms used a ritual to gain powers similar to Spider-Man, earning the wrath of the Other, the being responsible for giving spider powers to Peter and others. He attempted to sacrifice Peter to the Gate-Keeper to keep his powers, but instead sacrificed himself to save him._


End file.
